Cuento de hadas
by Strawwberry Shortcake
Summary: Desde pequeño le habían enseñado que no importaba la situación, al final tu vida amorosa terminaría siendo un hermoso final feliz. Pero, ¿dónde quedaba la realidad? ¿Dónde quedaba aquella cruda realidad que les decía a los niños que no era así y que los finales felices eran puro cuento barato? O mejor dicho, ¿dónde les advertían que los finales felices no eran para todo público?


**Aquí les traigo otro drama de mi hermosa OTP~~ ¿por qué? Porque me gusta verlos sufrir :')**

 **Advertencias: Este fic contiene comentarios homofóbicos.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor Haruichi Furuudate.**

 **La historia me pertenece totalmente a mí.**

Simples palabras como ''Te amo'' o ''me gustas'', ¿por qué no podía pronunciarlas? A todo mundo se le hacía muy fácil, había visto varias veces como parejas se lo decían mutuamente, e incluso había visto a aquella persona decírselo a otras. Pero él no podía, lo había intentado ya varias veces. Las palabras simplemente se le atoraban provocando un nudo en su garganta, era como si éstas no quisiesen salir.

Una vez había escuchado por medio de su hermana que si después de cuatro meses te seguía gustando una persona, era que te habías enamorado de esa persona. Y ya habían pasado meses, ya habían pasado años desde que se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de alguien quien nunca le correspondería.

Había veces en las que se quería engañar a sí mismo diciéndose cosas como ''No estás enamorado de él, es sólo amistad.'' Pero mientras más analizaba su comportamiento más se daba cuenta que aquello no era un simple sentimiento de amistad, estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo de la infancia, y aquello era un gran error.

De hecho, este era el peor error que había cometido en su vida, se había enamorado de la persona la cual le confiaría todo, la persona la cual no le importaba dormirse a un lado suyo ni abrazarlo de vez en cuando y eso sólo empeoraba las cosas. Cuando veía a su mejor amigo saliendo con otras chicas, besando a otras chicas o simplemente coqueteando con otras chicas, se recordaba que eso era lo que él nunca podría hacer con aquel chico.

Varias veces había intentado distanciarse de él, había intentado terminar con aquella amistad la cual lo estaba matando internamente, pero no había podido. Sabía que si se alejaba de esa manera del castaño, este se derrumbaría solo, y no podía dejar que eso sucediera, él tendría que cuidarlo aunque esto significase sufrir tanto.

Habían veces en las que el castaño se daba cuenta de que su mejor amigo actuaba raro, a veces distante y a veces más agresivo de lo normal. Y aunque intentaba hablar con él, éste no cedía y sólo ponía excusas como ''Hoy tengo mucho sueño'' o ''Es que me duele la cabeza''. Era claro que no le creía, pero sabía que aunque insistiera e insistiera, su mejor amigo nunca persistiría. Porque aunque mucho que Hajime quisiese gritarle que estaba enamorado de él y que odiaba verlo con otras personas, no podía hacerlo. Sabía que si lo hacía su amistad se volvería un verdadero infierno y toda aquella confianza que se tenían desaparecería en un santiamén. Por eso prefería quedarse callado y sufrir en silencio.

Enfermo, sucio, malo y degenerado. Hajime sabía eso, sabía que a un hombre no le podía gustar otro hombre, pero aunque se lo repitiese así mismo un sinfín de veces, nada cambiaría. Se imaginaba el asco que sentiría Tooru al saber que estaba enamorado de él, y que incluso a veces no podía evitar imaginarse en escenas indebidas con él. Asco, eso era lo que le debía de dar al tener esos pensamientos.

Las bromas que hacían sus compañeros cada vez le dolían más, aunque bien que lo sabía ocultar. Bromas como ''Parecen esposos.'' ''Ya bésense, ¿no?'' ''Son el uno para el otro.'' O ese tipo de bromas con las cuales los molestaban, para él no eran graciosas. ¿Por qué? Porque le recordaban lo duro que era estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo, le recordaban que Tooru nunca sentiría algo por él más allá de la amistad, le recordaban que el estar enamorado de alguien de tu mismo género era sólo una broma.

Desde pequeño le habían enseñado que cuando te enamorabas de alguien que conocías desde tu infancia, esa persona se enamoraría de ti y ambos serían felices por el resto de sus vidas. No le habían dicho que había mucha posibilidad de que esta no estuviese enamorada de ti y que tú sólo terminarías con el corazón hecho trisas. Y al igual que los libros, las películas le enseñaron que aunque al principio pareciese que esa persona no estaba enamorado de ti, al final terminaría perdidamente enamorada de ti y otra vez ambos serían felices por el resto de sus vidas. Siempre eran finales felices, pero ¿dónde quedaba la realidad? ¿Dónde quedaba aquella cruda realidad que les decía a los niños que no era así y que los finales felices eran puro cuento barato?

Hajime en su adolescencia creía eso, que los finales felices no existían, pero con el paso del tiempo había aprendido algo. Los finales felices sí que existían, al igual que las bodas de cuentos de hadas donde chico y chica se conocían por pura casualidad y terminaban perdidamente enamorados y felices por siempre. Aquellas bodas de cuentos de hadas donde el chico era encantador y la chica delicada y hermosa. Todo eso sí que existía. Él mismo lo había presenciado.

Su mejor amigo y su único amor, parado enfrente del altar luciendo tan encantador que le sacaba un suspiro a más de una chica. Y a lado de él, una chica de facciones hermosas y con una voz angelical. Ambos tomándose las manos y jurándose lealtad y amor por siempre, las amigas de la chica lloraban de alegría, o tal vez de envidia sabiendo que ellas nunca podrían conseguir un esposo tan perfecto; los padres de ambas familias miraban con orgullo a sus hijos. Todo mundo se encontraba feliz o emocionado con sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros, por otro lado, Hajime se encontraba con una falsa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro acompañada de falsas palabras como ''Me alegro por ustedes'' y un abrazo de felicitación a su amigo por despedirse de su soltería.

Porque mientras Hajime veía aquella pareja perfecta de cuentos de hadas besarse y así dar por hecho su matrimonio. Él había entendido algo, los finales felices y los cuentos de hadas, incluso esas historias cliché para adolescentes; todo eso era real. Pero había un pequeño problema: La gente como él no merecía su final feliz, gente que se encontraba enamorada de gente de su mismo género, esa gente, no merecía aquel ''Final Feliz''.

 **Seguramente se preguntarán que por qué puse a Iwaizumi enamorado y no a Oikawa y la razón es que pues siempre es Oikawa el que sufre y le tocaba a Iwaizumi, ¿no? Hahahaha…..**

 **Para aclararles algunas cosas, si les ofendió las partes homofóbicas, lo siento pero era esencial en la historia :'(**

 **Sin nada más que decir, espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Nos leemos pronto!~~**


End file.
